1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vehicle and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various additional service apparatuses for vehicle are being developed in consideration of a driver's convenience and safety.
Specifically, the additional service apparatuses for vehicle include a safety assistance apparatus such as a lane departure warning apparatus for assisting a driver's handle manipulation when a vehicle travels on a road to prevent the vehicle from departing from a driving lane, and an additional service providing apparatus such as navigation system for providing information about a route to a destination selected by a driver and surrounding information according to the route.
In addition, many vehicles provide a service of warning, if detecting an oncoming vehicle including vehicles coming in the opposite direction while traveling, the risk of collision with the oncoming vehicle so that a driver can recognize the risk of collision.
However, since a vehicle travels in various driving patterns, such as driving straight and turning, and various situations occur such as a situation in which an oncoming vehicle appears suddenly in a blind area, throughout research into a method of detecting an oncoming vehicle is required.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.